The present invention relates to tactile sensing apparatus, and more particularly to such apparatus well suited for detecting the finger sense of a high-function manipulator in an assembly robot or the like.
Heretofore, sensing means for detecting the finger senses of manipulators have principally been such that a surface for gripping an object to-be-handled is furnished with switching means such as a limit switch, conductive elastics or a strain gage, to confirm the presence or absence of the grip of the object through the switching means. An example of the sensing means has been reported in `The International Journal of Robotics Research (1982, Vol. 1 No. 3)`, "Design and Implementation of a VLSI Tactile Sensing Computer" by Raibert and Tanner. As special sensing means, one utilizing a fluid pressure has also been proposed. As stated before, the sensing means of this type detect whether or not the objects are firmly gripped.
On the other hand, a high function is required of manipulators in recent years. This necessitates as sensing means for detecting the finger sense, one which corresponds to the finger of man, namely, one which can obtain the complex sense of pressure sense, viscosity sense, slip sense, etc.